Sun in the Grey Skies
by Cerice Belle
Summary: Rangiku manages to get to Gin just in time to save him from Aizen's wrath. Requested Oneshot. Parallel to Rain in the Blue Skies.


**This is a parallel story to my oneshot "Rain in the Blue Skies" where Rangiku and Gin both die ;(. This was requested to me by the ever lovely Kyurikochan, who read my other story and asked for another GinRan. If anyone had requests for stories about particular pairings, groups, events etc. just PM me and I'll be happy to comply :) **

* * *

><p>Rangiku gasped as Gin grabbed her around the waist and shot off into the air, her body flailing wildly like a rag doll. She eventually got her bearings, not to mention the fact that they were so close, and pushed him away with a shriek.<p>

"Let…me…GO!"

She landed on the top of a building, her ribs making an ominous cracking noise as the impact shuddered through her body. Gin looked down at her, a little surprised, but followed onto the building. She gazed at his face, which had once been so familiar, but was now so foreign to her. He did not look like she had expected him to: angry or maybe even slightly happy to see her. No he looked…sad. She had to say something; she had to ask him why he had done it.

"Why are ya here Rangiku?" he asked tiredly.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied with surprise. "Because you're here."

He did not look like he was expecting that answer, his eyes opened ever so slightly and she caught a glimpse of the beautiful ice blue that plagued her dreams…and her nightmares. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray Kira and the others?" she asked shakily.

He looked at her with disbelief, "Is that really what ya came all this way to ask?"

"I-No! No! What I want to know is why did you betray me? Why did you leave me?" she cried, tears falling from her eyes.

He looked like he was about to answer, his face was so sad. He walked up to her slowly, and gently touched the necklace he had given her when she became a lieutenant. He sighed and dropped his hand, looking away.

"Go away Rangiku."

She felt like she had been slapped, how dare he say that to her! After she had come all this way with a broken ribcage! She raised her hand to hit him but he caught it quickly.

"Go away, ya're a nuisance," he whispered, raising his sword.

She gasped, trying to pull out of his vice-like grip. He muttered something, and she felt her body become immobile as a strong kidou encased it, he let her go and she crumpled on the ground, unhurt, exempting her ribs, but broken inside as she glared up at him.

"Sorry, Rangiku," he said quietly, facing away from her. "But I've gotta do this, ya'll see, ya won't hafta cry again."

He turned back and looked at her, his eyes open, their blue depths abyssal with sorrowful determination. He jumped off the building and back down to where Aizen was waiting for him.

She grumbled and cursed, trying to get out of the kidou, the bastard! How dare he do that to her, he was so going to get it! Suddenly her tired brain registered what he had said. Do what? What was he going to do? Then it dawned on her. No! No he could not be doing _that_! She struggled harder, _don't do it Gin, don't do it! _She felt his reiatsu increase and drop, what the hell was he doing? In a desperate attempt to get free she concentrated all her spiritual pressure to the kidou and felt it release her. Panting slightly, she got up and hopped off the roof to where she felt Aizen's reiatsu drop completely as Gin's fluctuated. Where was he?

Gin panted heavily, holding the Hogyoku in his hand which was bleeding profusely.

"It's over now, it's all over."

Then he heard it, a voice calling his name. He peered around the building and saw her standing a few metres in front of the 5 classmates of Kurosaki and the strange man with the sun-glasses. He flash-stepped to her and looked into her beautiful, sky-blue eyes with earnest, opening his own.

"I killed him for you," he whispered, handing her the Hogyoku. "I want to give you back what he took from you."

She looked down at the vibrating blue stone; it seemed to be calling to her, sensing the spiritual pressure of hers that it held. She now knew why he had done it all.

"You idiot!" she cried, punching him half-heartedly, her tears spoiling the effect. She took it and felt and sudden wave of reiatsu hit her, Aizen's reiatsu, and her own, pouring back into her from the glowing gem, making her feel giddy. Gin turned around, his eyes fully open now as the wind blew around the body of Aizen which was rising and twisting into the air. Rangiku shrieked as the Hogyoku disappeared from her grasp, cutting off the pressure going into her. The silver-haired man put his arms in front of her protectively; he would not allow her to be harmed, not after all of this. He blinked and suddenly Aizen was in front of him, now sprouting butterfly wings, his eyes a cold, dark purple that bore through him. He felt a cold slash through his front and he fell back into Rangiku's arms, hearing her shriek of "Gin!"

She collapsed on the ground, holding the love of her life in her arms. Her gaze switched to the man above them, raising his Zanpakuto with a calm threat in his expressionless purple eyes. There was nothing human left in him now, she was sure of that. She clasped Gin to her chest and glared at their oppressor defiantly, ever since she had held the Hogyoku, she felt so much stronger; her spiritual pressure seemed to be 10 times stronger and was now healing her rapidly.

"I-I won't let you hurt him," she stated defensively.

He looked down at her with humourless amusement, "I thought you had done that, not me."

She felt herself flush as she stared at silver-haired man, choking blood on the cold, hard ground. She bit her lip and glared at Aizen about to retort when she saw an orange-headed figure jump up behind him. She had never been so glad to see the idiotic Strawberry, and found herself absently surprised that she did not find him cute anymore, but rather, he had paled in comparison to Gin. Ichigo surveyed the scene expressionlessly then nodded and muttered to himself.

"Karin and Yuzu are OK, good."

She frowned at him, she could barely feel his spiritual pressure, in fact, it was not there at all.

He turned to Aizen, "Let's move this somewhere else," and he grabbed Aizen's face and pushed him away at such a speed Rangiku barely saw it.

She watched them go nervously, then looked at the figure in her arms, her nerves at a wits end for him.

"Gin?" she whispered.

No response.

She took a deep breath, she was about to try something she had very rarely done before, and not to such an extent, yet she felt as if she could do it now, she felt so much stronger, more capable. Raising her arms she muttered the incantation and placed her hands over Gin's wound, watching the kidou spreading through him, its pinkish hue darkening the already bloodied white cloth. What if she stuffed it up and made his injury worse? What if she killed him instead of helped him? She focused the kidou with all her might, pushing it into the worst parts of the wound that snaked itself across his chest and healing his spiritual pressure in the process. After what felt like hours of painstaking work she began to feel his chest rising and falling, if slightly irregularly, again. Sighing she looked up and saw the one person she had been wishing for since the moment he had become injured: an orange-haired girl hurrying towards them with a tall, dark man, and a black-haired man holding a bright blue bow. She felt a great tension release itself as they came closer, and let herself fall down to the ground, still tightly grasping Gin's hand, it was alright now. Orihime would save them, she knew it.

She had never felt so tired in all her life, smiling, she put her head on Gin's shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Ranni," he replied, in the barest whisper that passed through the air.

But it was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking I could continue it to the trial for Gin in the soul society, but i might make it a seperate story because it would probably be a bit long :) tell me what you think! <span>Kyorikuchan<span>, hope you liked it dear! **


End file.
